


Desperately Wanting (Out of My World)

by orphan_account



Series: Dark Side of Midorijima, A.K.A Scary Tales [5]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, The little mermaid - Freeform, fairy tale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>When they pumped out your guts</i>
</p><p>
  <i>And filled you full of those pills</i>
</p><p>
  <i>You were never quite right</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Deserving all the chills</i>
</p><p>
  <i>They say the worst is over</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Kicked it over and ran</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Then they ask what went wrong</i>
</p><p>
  <i>When they turn you on again.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperately Wanting (Out of My World)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mudaddydio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mudaddydio/gifts).



Sei's dark eyes stared gloomily towards the door as his guests tried to keep him entertained as they ran some routine tests to check his condition. They noticed they weren't entirely successful, and the younger of the two frowned, dancing a stuffed bear in front of the young man's face.

"Yoo-hoo, Sei."

The older man gave a smile. "You seem to be improving, Sei-san. Is there anything you would like before we leave?"

He might've shaken his head, but he didn't; of course there was something. The same something he would always desire. That something just out of reach. "Thank you, Virus-san, Trip-san. I'm fine."

"Then we'll see you again in a couple days," Virus replied cheerfully.

Trip waved casually as they exited the room. "Bye-bye."

A closed door and an empty room. The sight was familiar to Sei, and it constantly made him want to cry. Sure, the room wasn't entirely empty, but plush companions kept him no company. And sitting in his velvet throne gave the impression of a solitary king who needed no counsel, but he felt he was an isolated princess. On the plus side, hadn't the not-twins told him he was getting better? The thought elicited a hopeful sigh, and he wondered if he could travel the halls to speak with his father about exploring life outside of Platinum Jail. The entertainment facility had certainly been his prison, although he had never seen what lie past the blank walls of the research building.

Tomorrow came and he found he was able to stay in his lonely chamber, for his father paid him a visit. Sei knew not of any ill intents the regal man had, if any, but was surprised to be spoken to without the despairing formality and indifference with which he had become used to being addressed. "Sei," Toue started. "Your condition seems to be far better than just a few months ago. I'd assume you're itching to escape, aren't you?" His tone was neutral enough, but he used the word "escape" with a strangely light tone. Sei sensed a touch of bittersweet amusement.

"Yes, Father." It wasn't necessary to lie, but he tried to suppress his enthusiasm.

"Then you shall have your freedom, as soon as you should like. You are no longer in such a frail state that any more tests need be run, or vigil eyes should watch over you. I will allow you to sail wherever you should like, on one condition."

Sei shifted nervously. There it was, the inevitable catch. "Yes?"

Toue gave a thin smile, and Sei recognized its usual wickedness. "Your eyesight. I can't have you running about using your Scrap on everyone you meet; no results could quite reveal that power. I'm afraid I don't have any replacement eyes, and I feel perhaps I have caused you enough pain. Although, I suppose, perhaps we cannot blind you without some pain."

"Blind me?" Sei's captivating orbs looked more like those of a frightened child than a powerful young man, but he nodded firmly. "If it means I can leave, then I'll go through with it."

"Excellent. If you'll follow me." His father led him out of the room (this new experience made Sei's heart leap), and he murmured, more to himself. "I do hope this works. It's never been tried, and what a shame if it fails."

Sei's "brothers," as he referred to them, with a mental shrug any time he remembered the knowledge that they were no one's brothers but their own since they were mechanical creations, smirked as he walked into a different room, decorated with nothing but a large light and a steel table. The two coaxed him onto the table and strapped him down. As he waited in dread, a man with hair a few shades darker than sand strolled in with a menacing needle and eyes resembling those of a fox. 

"His eyes are so wonderful I'm almost regretting my decision," the man said with a soft chuckle devoid of any genuine emotion. His grin, however, told Sei he was going to enjoy every second. "I apologize in advance, but it'll just be a little sting." Sei took a deep breath, violently resisting the natural instinct to shut his eyes, to save them. The last image he had the privilege to see was the mysterious man's devilish smile, and he passed out after emitting screams induced by the needle glinting under bright light.

~~

Everything was black. Was he dreaming? The voices sounded so far off despite their owners still hovering nearby. A heavy weight settled in Sei's chest as he realized his eyesight had in fact been taken from him. He had been half hoping he could have it and pretend he didn't, but that was a foolish dream on part of the dreaming fool. _But I can leave,_ Sei reminded himself. _I can_ live.

He heard a swishing noise, as if there were some sort of movement occurring before him. "Nope," Alpha (or perhaps it was Alpha 2?) cheered on his left. "He's not seeing it."

"I must say, very well done, Ryuuhou," Toue rumbled. "Such a feat deserves generous pay."

"Oh, there is no need for payment. All I could ever require is the type of behaviors my victims, for lack of a better word, show."

"Father," Sei murmured. "May I go now?"

"You may," Toue answered, returning to a familiar monotone. "The Alphas can escort you. I have an Allmate and a driver waiting outside."

The Allmate was likely to act as his guide dog; with any luck it wouldn't be one of the vicious hounds used to fry intruders. "Thank you." He ducked his head and allowed the androids to take his arms and take him along, into the elevator and then into a car. The seats were a different material than his usual soft chair, a change he welcomed. 

"Where d'you want to go?" the driver asked.

"The Residential District, please."

"Anywhere specific? East, South?"

Sei pursed his lips. "East is fine." Moments stretched on, and as they arrived, a nose nudged Sei's hand.

"Sei," a robotic voice uttered. "I am your Allmate, please take this leash and I shall guide you."

"I see." Sei could've cried at his own words. "Well, I, uh, don't, but... What's your name?"

"I do not have one."

"Oh. Then I'll give you one. What type of Allmate are you?"

"A panther," was its reply.

Sei thought it unusual, but came to the conclusion that Trip must have suggested it. "How about Kurosu?" The name sounded odd out loud, but fit well enough.

"Very well. Where do you wish to go?"

The man frowned. "I've never thought about it." Holding the leash tight, he turned his head towards the sound of delighted squeals and envious grumbles. "What's going on over there?"

"The crowd is too thick to tell. Would you like to move closer?" Sei gave a nod and walked when Kurosu did. "Upon closer inspection, the crowd appears to be invested in a man wearing a kimono.

"Kimonos aren't that uncommon," Sei laughed. "What seems to stick out about him?"

"I cannot say. Perhaps the answer lies in his personality." Sei felt the leash shake; had Kurosu moved? For what reason? "He is approaching."

"Easy," a voice called out. "I mean no harm."

"State your name," Kurosu said authoritatively.

"Koujaku," the man replied. "Forgive me, I only wanted to introduce myself. I don't believe I've seen you around before."

"My name is Sei." Sei smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

"And you as well. Very interesting choice of Allmate. No offense meant."

"Oh, no, that's all right. He's my seeing-eye dog, although I guess he's closer to a cat."

"Ah!" Koujaku sounded startled. "I'm terribly sorry, I should've realized that."

Sei wanted to say he hadn't completely taken it in yet either, but those words weren't the ones to come out. "It's fine, don't worry. It's very nice to meet you, again. I should go, I...just moved here."

"Is that so? Well, I'd be more than happy to familiarize you with all the East District's got to offer, if you'd like."

"I may have to take you up on that offer. Thank you."

"But of course. Take care."

As Kurosu led Sei forward, he announced that Toue had already planned his living quarters. His father was nothing if not an organized man. He flopped down in his new bed and fell asleep instantly, plagued by nightmares and thinking it unfortunate that his sight would return to him in that form.

~~

The next morning he asked Kurosu to take him to the nearest café, where he ordered a small meal that would sustain him throughout his stroll along Aoyagi Street. Kurosu pointed out various places of interest: a junk shop and a tattoo parlor and bar, to name a few.

"Good morning, Sei!" The voice could only belong to Koujaku. No one else knew he existed in this district.

"Good morning, Koujaku," he answered gleefully. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well, how about yourself?"

"Great. It sounds like there's a lot that happens around here."

Koujaku let out a hearty laugh. "There is, between gang wars and corrupt cops. My offer is still standing, and I'll keep you nice and safe."

"Certainly, I'll accept."

"Then shall we go?" Sei gave an eager nod and walked behind Koujaku and Kurosu. His companion told many stories of impressive people and amusing stories of sights he'd never see, but he made his best attempt not to let it bother him, and even smiled a truly happy smile. In his mind he imagined a confident man leading him along a golden path with looming buildings, and he felt a certain kind of special. He was no longer the lonely heir to a dusty crown, but a normal person who could only hope he looked happy to everyone else, because he was. 

For the first time in his life, Sei was content. 

Weeks felt like months, and he was enjoying time with his new friends, the only counsel he'd ever wanted. Koujaku had gently pulled Sei aside, laughing good-naturedly at the cautious Allmate at his side. "Ah, Sei... There's something I need to tell you."

Sei laughed. "I figured as much, or why would you have wanted me alone?"

If the younger man weren't blind, he might have been happy to see the blush on Koujaku's cheeks. "Right, er... How should I say this? You see, I think I may be falling for you."

It shouldn't have come as too big a surprise, but it almost did. "Really?"

"Yeah," Koujaku mumbled. 

"I...like you too," Sei replied, feeling more awkward than he could remember. He felt his face heat up and looked at his feet, or where he imagined they'd be. Koujaku was silent, and he looked back up, slightly confused. The confusion dissipated as a pair of lips met his own.

"Now." He recognized his "brother's" voice, and tensed up, wildly looking about and mentally cursing his father. He felt around for Koujaku as he heard the man cry out in pain. Kurosu's leash had fallen from his grip, and he glared in the direction of the mechanical growling.

"Kurosu, stop! You're not to listen to him!"

"Sorry, brother, but he was programmed to listen to our orders as well as yours. Ours, first and foremost."

A second voice laughed; the other Alpha, Sei assumed. "What a good kitty he is. Go on and tear this fool apart."

Sei had always desired something just out of reach. Desperately wanted something more. And now he was back to square one, feeling out, blind this time and alone once again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is, to say the least, a bit overdue. I've been unfortunately lacking in inspiration, but now that school's about over, I'm gettin' it together. Somewhat. I _really_ wanted to make Clear our lovely Ariel because come on, he loves jellyfish so he'd make a perfect mermaid, but he's been the star of two parts already! And after this one I'm probably only going to write one more. I wanted to write ten, but don't have all the ideas for it. Besides, it's gone on long enough. (Spoiler: Clear's going to star in the last one. Couldn't be avoided, thought it out too perfectly. Whoops.) Without further ado, I give you the Little Mermaid, with the second cutest candidate, Sei. Seijaku is a precious crackship, so I hope I'm doing it some justice. My longest one yet, by a long shot...haha...
> 
> Title inspired by "Desperately Wanting" by Better Than Ezra. Those lyrics in the summary are from that song. It's funny, sometimes I use songs I've never heard or heard _of_ just 'cause the lyrics work. I'm not the only one, I'm sure.


End file.
